Who Knew
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: AUClark and Lana were childhood sweethearts when at 21 Clark goes to find himself in the world. Heartbroken and devastated, Lana decides to leave Smallville as well. Years later she returns and is surprised and hurt by the changes. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_September 2007_

"_Lana, you can't just leave. What about home, what about Smallville, what about Clark?" Chloe pleaded with her best friend. She needed to knock some sense into the girl. She just couldn't up and leave because her heart was broken._

"_What about Clark? He was the one that left remember, he left first and now it's my turn." Lana threw an old shirt into her suitcase. She was tired of arguing with Chloe about this, it had been going on for two days, ever since Lana told her she planned on moving will Nell and Dean to California. _

"_Lana, you know he had to. You could have gone with him," Chloe sat at the edge of the bed. Begging wasn't exactly her forte, but she was grasping at straws here. She couldn't lose both of her best friends._

"_No, no I couldn't have. Chlo, he di…" Lana's voice caught in her throat, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "he didn't even say goodbye."_

_Chloe knew Lana was hurt, but Lana also knew that Clark had obligations. He was needed to be the savior of this god forsaken planet. Lana supported Clark and wanted him to do what was right, she was proud of him. But she new the day would come when he would leave Smallville behind, leave her behind. And it did come. It came too soon. She had been ignorant to believe they would be able to live a quiet life together, similar to his parents, in their own little world. No one to worry about, just raising their children in the same town they grew up. The perfect life. But nothing was perfect and things never turn out the way they're planned._

"_Lana, he didn't say goodbye because if he did, he wouldn't have been able to leave," Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around Lana, comforting her as the tears finally were freed._

_Pulling away from Chloe and wiping some of the fresh tears away from her face, Lana's voice wavered and her lips trembled while letting her emotions out, "I know, its just that, it hurts Chloe. It hurts so much. I love him, I really do. When he left, he took a piece of my heart with him and I was at least expecting a goodbye. But I didn't even get that. He just took that piece of me and left. No note, no nothing. I had to hear it from his mom."_

"_I understand that, I really do. But don't you think you are being irrational. Clark will be back to visit. It would only take him a second and you know it. If you leave, you may never see him again, and that would be your fault," Chloe's eyebrows were raised, and her voice was serious. _

"_Chloe, it's been two weeks and I haven't heard a single word from him," sounding almost as if her voice was drowning in tears, Lana would not give in. It was time for her to leave, throwing one last thing into her suitcase, she zipped it up and grabbed the handle. "Oh, can you do me one last favor?" _

_Chloe had her arms crossed, a sad expression on her face, "Yeah, anything."_

_Lana reached behind her and grabbed a small envelope out of her back pocket, "When you see him again, whenever that is, will you give this to him? Tell him it's okay to move on, I mean I do understand why he left and I couldn't be apart of it, and let him know I love him. Always will. But please, Chloe, don't tell him where I'm at. I don't need him looking for me. You are the only one that will know."_

"_Lana, you are 21. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Chloe had to try one last time._

"_I'm sure. Bye Chloe. I'll never forget you," Lana gave her a quick squeeze and headed for the door. She was going to make a new life for herself, never to look back at Smallville again._

"_Bye Lana."_

September 2013

6 years, 6 years was a long time to be away from home, a long time before facing the past. Yet here Lana stood 6 years to the date returning to Smallville, Kansas. Meteor Rock capital of the world. Sighing aloud, Lana stepped off of the bus and set her bags down. No one knew she was coming, she wanted it that way. Looking around the newly redone bus stop, Lana wondered more to herself what had brought her back here. She promised herself the day she left Smallville, she wouldn't return. Too many memories, the good and the bad…

But she came back. She always did. This time it just took a little longer. Standing in silence, Lana wondered what she was waiting for. Obviously she wasn't waiting for anyone to come and find her, she wasn't waiting on anyone to recognize her and scream her name out of familiarity. So what was she waiting for? Probably the same thing she had been waiting for all these years…him. But she was tired of waiting for what she knew could never be and was ready to face her past. Avoiding it for years, Lana had come to the conclusion only last night that it was time to move on and begin anew. Not that she hadn't tried it already, but something always seemed to hold her back. It wasn't until the previous night that she realized this and knew that in order to move on, she needed let go of what had haunted her through the years. Lana needed to let go of him. She needed to face him, he was her past.

Knowing there was never really any closure to their relationship, Lana felt as if she needed it. To her, that was the only way she could move on. She walked along the familiar streets of the small town and a feeling Lana hadn't felt in years came rushing back to her. The feeling of home. She had forgotten what it felt like, and although she dreaded coming back, Lana still loved and relished it.

After about ten minutes of walking, Lana found herself at the motel she had been looking for. She only planned to stay for a little bit and figured the little motel would be fine. Lana wasn't even for sure Clark or anyone she knew would be around here anymore, but thought she'd give it a shot. Hopefully Lana would finally receive the closure she needed after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story...you rock... :D... And yes, Lana never married Lex, You'll understand more within the next couple of chapters... Enjoy Chapter 2**

**xFrayed at the Edges**

The morning sun shone brightly on Lana's face, creeping through the blinds. Lana pulled the pillow underneath her head and placed it over her face, "Not yet," she murmured. She lied there for another moment or so before the clock in the small motel room went off. Groaning loudly, Lana threw the pillow away from her, and sat up, shutting the annoying alarm off. There was no point in trying to fall back asleep now. Slowly standing up, Lana stretched and headed for the bathroom. She was in for a long day.

After picking up her rental car, Lana found herself driving the all too familiar road leading to the Kent farm. Getting closer, Lana's mind began to wonder. What if the Kent's didn't live there anymore? What if things went horribly wrong, what if they wouldn't even speak to her for not keeping in contact.

"Of course they still live there," Lana spoke aloud to herself, "Mr. Kent would die before he gave up that farm."

This struck another thought, what if Martha or Johnathon Kent had died. The last time she was here, Johnathon's heart wasn't in the best condition. A wave of guilt swept over Lana, she felt guilty for not calling to say hi every now and then, to check and see how everyone was.

Lana bit her lip, her heart began to beat wildly in her chest and nerves overcame her when she saw the familiar red barn in the short distance.

"No turning back now," she whispered approaching the dirt drive way.

Turning onto the gravel, she took a deep breath, nearing the large yellow house. Finally throwing the car into park, Lana stepped out and took in the scenery. Everything still looked pretty much the same, Martha Kent's yellow sunflowers were as vibrant as ever and the house just as inviting as she remembered. Looking towards the barn, Lana fought the urge to go and check it out…to see how much it had changed... to see if Clark was up there. She couldn't count the number of times she walked up the steps to the familiar loft, the loft she knew like the back of her hand, always to find Clark. Staring up at the opening in the loft for only moment, Lana shook her head and made her way towards the house.

Knocking slightly on the door, Lana waited. No one answered, so she knocked again. Still no answer. Lana debated whether or not to leave a note, but decided against it. What would she say, _'Hey, it's Lana, I just stopped by, even though you haven't heard from me in forever. Tell Clark I said hi.' _Lana laughed at herself and decided maybe she would stop by later or tomorrow. If she didn't run into Clark, it was fate, they weren't meant to.

"Lois, this weekend is going to be wonderful, my parents are going to be happy to see us," Clark smiled turning into his driveway. It had been a long drive from Metropolis to Smallville, but Lois still didn't know about his powers, so he had to do it the hard way. He couldn't believe Perry had given them both the weekend off! That was definitely a first.

"I know, it's just that, I really wanted to get a head start on that mayor scandal and having this weekend off would have been the perfect time to do it," Lois huffed.

Clark laughed, "What happened to the Lois I couldn't get to leave Smallville? Now I can hardly get you to go back."

"Well," Lois smiled sly up at Clark, "I now have the one thing I always stayed for."

"So that's why you were always bugging me, I always knew you had a thing for me."

Lois scooted closer to Clark in the truck, "How could I not?" She kissed him on the cheek then turned to look at the car on the side of the driveway, "Who's car is that?"

Just noticing the black Grand Prix, Clark answered, "I don't know, never seen it before."

Shutting off the truck, Clark and Lois both got out. Glancing up at the porch, Lois pointed, "I'm guessing it probably belongs to that person."

Clark followed the direction in which Lois was pointing and saw the back of a petite woman knocking on his front door. His stomach began doing flips, something about her was oddly familiar. Although he could only see her from the back, he got the distinct feeling he knew her.

Lost in her own thoughts, Lana didn't hear the truck pulling into the gravel driveway or the doors shutting. Deciding it was best to leave now, she turned around.

Clark's breath caught, staring up at the woman who now faced him. His suspicions were confirmed. He did know her, well at least he used to know her. It had been six years since he'd seen Lana Lang, and now there she stood. More beautiful than he could remember, her large almond shaped hazel eyes still sparkling.

Lana stood rooted to the spot. There was Clark Kent, staring at her without blinking. The way he was looking at her made the butterflies in Lana's stomach multiply. Gulping, Lana regained her composure and made her way down the steps and toward the man she could never forget.

Clark's heart was beating faster than he could ever remember as Lana got closer. He was at a lost for words, so he said the only word that came to mind, "Hi."

Lana didn't know what to say either, not noticing Lois standing off to the side, she slightly a nervous smile, "Clark...hi."


	3. Chapter 3

Lois stood staring at the two. The infamous Lana Lang was standing in front of Clark, their famous staring contest ever present. And Lois wasn't liking it. Not one bit.

Turning towards Lana, she decided to break the uneasy silence, "Lana? Lana Lang, is it truly you? Wow I haven't seen you in what? 6 years?" Throwing her arms around Lana, Lois placed a fake smile on her face.

Now realizing it wasn't just Clark and her, Lana returned the embrace and smiled as well, "Wow, Lois! It's good to see you," pulling away and looking at her, Lana added, "You look great."

"I know," Lois smirked before looping her arm around Clark's, "Clark tells me that all the time. You don't look so bad yourself."

The smile on Lana's face immediately turned into a frown, but only for an instant. Clark and Lois? Lana's stomach dropped, even her heart felt like it had been shattered completely. She should have known Clark would be with someone else, but it still upset her. Especially when he was with Lois. "Thanks," she replied, looking anywhere but in front of her. Lana didn't want to see Lois cozy with Clark. Unfortunately for her, there was no where else to look so she looked back at the couple only to be caught in Clark's alluring eyes.

Clark glanced from Lois then to Lana. He noticed the frown that had appeared on Lana's face if only for a second when Lois linked arms with him, or maybe he was just wishing he did? To Clark, Lana looked more than great, she looked stunning. Outshining any woman near here, but he wasn't about to say this out loud. He was still trying to grasp the concept that Lana Lang was standing in front of him. He blinked to make sure it was real and not like so many of the dreams he'd had, and sure enough she was still there. "Lana, I…wow, um, you're here?"

Still slightly smiling, Lana tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, "Yup, I'm back." Laughing slightly to ease the awkwardness, she waited for him to say something else. Anything at all.

Clark didn't know what else to say, this probably had to be the most awkward moment of his life, so instead he let his actions speak for him. Freeing himself of Lois's grasp, he stepped closer to Lana and before anyone knew what was happening, had his arms wrapped tightly around Lana's small frame.

Wide-eyed and shocked, Lana slowly returned the embrace, relishing the feeling of being in Clark's arms, even if it was just a friendly hug. Her eyes slightly closed and her smile ear to ear, Lana breathed in deeply and let an inaudible sigh of relief out.

Clark let the hug linger a bit longer than he intended, taking in Lana's intoxicating scent. She still used the same Strawberry shampoo. Although Lana's sigh couldn't be heard to the average human, Clark wasn't exactly average and he heard it. Finally coming to his senses, Clark slowly eased out of the warm embrace and backed away, "It's great to see you again," facing Lois, not noticing her irritation, he asked, "Isn't it Lois?"

"Yeah, just fantastic," a twinge of sarcasm could be found in her voice if listened to closely. Lois stood with her arms now crossed. Had Clark just hugged Lana? He hadn't even said more than a full sentence to her in more than 6 years and he was already handing out his teddy bear hugs. Normally not one to be jealous, Lois felt the little green monster inside of her beginning to grow.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, the sound of gravel crunching caused them all to look in the direction it was coming from. Lana now felt sick, guilt overcoming her once again as the Kent's pulled up. She hoped they wouldn't resent her. Johnathon parked next to Clark and hopped out of his old blue truck laughing with his wife, neither seemed to have noticed the little gathering.

Rounding the back of the truck, Martha looked up to find a raven haired beauty standing silently off to the side. Without thinking, Martha dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying and ran over to Lana, "Oh my, Lana! It's been so long!" A tear silently spilling down her cheek for the woman that always felt like a daughter, and when she left years before it tore Martha up inside. Martha had practically raised Lana with Clark. She had watched Lana grow up from a wide-eyed toddler to a beautiful young woman…and then she was gone.

Johnathon picked up the dropped groceries and handed them to Clark, "Lana, well isn't this a surprise." Opening his arms wide, he waited for Lana to get close before enveloping her in a fatherly hug.

Lana returned both embraces lovingly. Feelings of guilt pushed out of her mind. These two were the parents she never had and always wanted. Not once had they ever treated her any differently, even when her and Clark weren't together. Lana even remembered when she was younger asking if she could call the Kents mommy and daddy, Nell made sure that never happened. She still felt awful and felt the need to apologize, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm so sorr…"

"Pssh, Lana don't you think by now you could call us Martha and Johnathon. Mr. and Mrs. Makes us sound so old," Martha interrupted with a laugh. Knowing Lana as well as she did, Martha knew she was about to go on and on about how sorry she was, but Martha didn't care about it anymore. There was no need for apologies as far as she was concerned. Cupping Lana's face in her hands, she smiled warmly before smothering her with another hug, "oh look at you, more beautiful than I remember." After a brief moment, she released Lana and walked over to Clark. Kissing her only son on the cheek, she stated, "Don't think I forgot about you." Martha then grabbed Lana by the hand and led her towards the house, "Let's go inside and I'll get you some fresh lemonade. We have so much to catch up on and talk about!"

Everyone followed pursuit while Lois stayed behind dumbstruck. She couldn't believe Martha Kent didn't even give her one of her famous hugs, she always did. "I didn't want one anyways," Lois whined, trying to convince herself, before running to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana sat silently observing everyone from the kitchen table while Martha prepared lunch. Johnathon was in his usual chair at the head of the table saying something to her, yet she hadn't heard a bit of it. She was too preoccupied with memories flooding her thoughts, of everything this house used to mean to her, of how she used to feel at complete ease. But she no longer felt it, instead she felt dread being here again, reminding her of all of her dreams. Dreams long forgotten…

Lois and Clark sat across from Lana and she noticed the way Lois's hand was lazily placed in his lap and the way she leaned into him. They seemed so comfortable with each other and their relationship. Lana had to wonder whether Lois knew. Whether she knew of Clark's extraordinary abilities…of his interesting origins.It had taken him years (literally) to open up to her and they had been close friends since she could remember. Catching Lois whispering something into Clark's ear, Lana diverted her attention. Of course she wished to know what they were saying but she figured they were sweet nothings, like Clark and her used to do…

Clark leaned toward Lana in his chair, nuzzling his nose in her hair, taking in her intoxicating scent. "I love you," he breathed, his heavy hot breath sending an electric jolt through her body.

Lana turned to face him, her nose rubbing against his. His lips were practically calling her name, and one to always listen, Lana saved them both by giving his succulent lips a gentle kiss. The kiss lasted only a matter of seconds, but to them it was a lifetime. It was that way every time they kissed, every time they touched, every time their eyes met. No one existed except for them in their blissful bubble. Slowly Lana pulled away, eyes closed, and whispered, "I love you more."

"Dinner is served," Martha announced watching the young happy couple as she set the food down, "Thanks for helping Lana, it would have taken so much longer…"

"Lana?" Johnathon asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked like she was lost in space and she hadn't answered his question from five minutes ago.

Coming back from her trip down memory lane, Lana looked at Johnathon, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was it that you asked?" With her peripheral view, she noticed that now Lois's hand was squeezing Clark's thigh slightly. Lana used to do that, Clark would tell her she was the only one he'd ever let do that to him.

"I was asking where you've been living the past six years," he repeated, noticing where her line of sight had ended. Shaking his head he awaited Lana's answer.

"Um," Lana's voice came out soft, and she steadied her gaze on her hands in front of her, "I've been in California."

This time Lois spoke up, "California! Wow, you probably know some major surfer hunks!"

Clark chuckled softly, though he hoped this wouldn't continue because he really didn't want to hear Lana talk about hot guys. He didn't know why, she had every right to. But the image of some blonde surfer "catalog" model and Lana snuggling together on a beach burned his insides, twisting his gut.

Lana blushed and smiled slightly, "Uh, I know a few "surfer hunks" as you like to call them."

"Must have been pretty different going from farm boys to surfer dudes," Lois laughed at her own joke.

Looking at the couple, Lana's eyes caught Clark's for only a moment, replying, "Yeah, pretty different."

Clark cleared his throat after it had gone dry from the look Lana had just given him. What had he just seen in her eyes? It seemed almost as if it was a longing.

Oblivious to the flicker of a moment between Clark and Lana, Lois thought he was uncomfortable about her talking about guys, "Don't worry Clark," she ran a hand down one of his arms, "I'll always choose this farm boy over anyone else any day of the week."

He smiled at her, Lois always knew how to boost his ego.

"Now Lana, what ever possessed you to go there?" Johnathon inquired, veering away from the current conversation.

Glad to be off the subject, Lana answered, "Actually, Nell and Dean were moving there and Nell said she didn't want to leave me behind." But this again brought her back into her own thoughts, the thoughts of a certain farm boy that HAD left her behind.

"Lunch is almost ready," Martha called from the stove, "I just need to finish up a few things."

"Oh, I'll help you Martha," Lois stated, getting out of her seat and making her way towards Martha Kent in the kitchen.

Johnathon and Clark began conversing about a current happening in Metropolis, leaving Lana to once again sit silently observing. Watching as Martha and Lois made their way around each other in the kitchen joking about something, it hit her. Suddenly it all seemed too much. To be here, she shouldn't have come. It was a stupid mistake. She hoped it wouldn't have changed much, but it had. Lana always felt at home whenever she was here, but now it wasn't the home she remembered. She didn't belong there anymore.

She had been replaced by Lois Lane.

Biting her lip to suppress the forming frown, Lana felt like an outcast of the family she used to consider herself a part of. By the people she had looked up to as parents and by the one man she had loved more than anything in the world. But it was the truth. They had moved on without her, the Kents had found another 'daughter' and Clark had found another love. He had moved on. Boy did that ever hit her like a brick in the face. At first, she was angered thinking about it. What right did he have to move on? These thoughts quickly washed over her as new ones emerged. How could he have moved on? Had she been more devoted to their relationship than he?

Lana was bursting with emotions, she just needed to get away for a moment, to breathe deeply and take everything in. Standing up, she grabbed her purse and announced politely, "I'm going to go for a quick walk," she saw the looks on all of their faces, their eyes questioning 'Why?' "I want to get reacquainted with Smallville."

"Ok, lunch will be waiting for you," Martha informed her, knowing better than that.

Walking past Clark she felt his hand slightly grab a hold of her arm, "Would you like some company?"

Lana was tempted…but she needed this time to sort herself out, "No thanks Clark," without saying anything else she left him sitting there, staring after her.

Lana walked across the familiar fields leading to her former home. Pulling out the small Ipod from her purse as she walked, Lana placed the headphones in her ears. Music always helped, and it soothed her emotions. Turning the device on, a familiar song rang through her ears, sending shivers down spine.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watcher her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_It's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside._

She stared at her childhood home. It seemed to have no occupants living there, the once lively flower bed now trampled and dead. The blue paint on the house was severely chipping away and several shutters hung loosely from the windows. Inhaling deeply, then sighing, Lana sat on the steps of the old porch.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She came here hoping to move on and that was exactly what she intended to do. Get the closure she always wanted. She never intended to have this build up of emotion in the short span of an hour. The world she once had known was crumbled and no longer existed. Lana felt as if the song was talking about her. She did feel rejected, everything she used to know was different. A place that once brought her happiness now brought a deep feeling of loss.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

Emotions overtook her as tears began welling up in her eyes. Her body trembled and her lips quivered. Threatening to spill, Lana let the salty prisoners escape and freely fall onto her delicate cheeks. This would be the last time she let herself cry…

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long time before Lana got her bearings together and put her emotions in check. She had let them pour out most of the afternoon sitting on the dusty steps before calming herself.

'_I said it was okay for him to move on, I shouldn't be upset._' Lana thought, standing up and pulling her loose hair into a low ponytail, _'It's not his fault that I couldn't_.' Wiping her tear stained cheeks, Lana looked at the house across the way, it had been hours since she'd left before her little breakdown and knew it was time to be heading back. Quickly pulling out her compact mirror, Lana checked the reflection staring back at her. Seeing her eyes red and puffy, Lana said aloud, "Pathetic," and applied cover up, concealing fallen tears.

Clark sat on the edge of his bed, still reeling from the day's events. Lana Lang had returned. He shook his head in disbelief, it seemed surreal. He found himself anxious for her to return from the walk, but that had been hours ago. Lana didn't say where she was going and he didn't want to bother her so he resisted going after her. Unable to read her facial expressions, Clark was confused. He hoped the way Lois acted wasn't the reason for her sudden departure. Embarrassment was an understatement when he thought of the way Lois was touching him. Never had she touched him so intimately in front of others. He had tried to get her to stop, but just didn't get the hint. Relief washed over him when she left him to help his mother, thinking that he might actually get to have a conversation with Lana. They hadn't said more than a few things to each other and he needed more.

Standing up, he walked to the old desk in the corner of the bedroom and opened a drawer. Digging under a pile of papers, he found what he was looking for. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth staring at the faded picture. He saw the happiness in both of their eyes that he no longer noticed in his own anymore. Lana was on his back and they were goofing around, so young and carefree. How did things become so complicated? He rarely removed it from his desk anymore, reminding him of everything he lost by letting Lana go…

"_Clark, what's wrong?" She could tell something was upsetting him as she approached, he could never hide his emotions from her. No matter how hard he tried._ _Her small, soft hand found its way onto Clark's shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her, "I know something is bothering you. Please tell me," she pleaded._

"_Lana, I… I have to leave," his voice was barely above a whisper and he refused to look her in the eyes._

_Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Leave? What do you mean?"_

_Finally finding the courage to look her in the eyes, he hesitated before saying, "I have to leave Smallville."_

"_Okayyy, are you going to elaborate more, or are you going to make me continue to interrogate you?" Did he mean leaving on vacation or what? She was even more confused, her heart rate beginning to exhilarate. _

_Clark was nervous, his hands shaky, he didn't want to do this, but knew he had to. Grabbing her small hands in his, he stared into her entrancing eyes, "I've done so much here, but with my powers, I can do so much more. I've been thinking about this a lot lately Lana," unable to tear himself away, he saw the fear in her eyes growing as he continued, "I'm leaving Smallville for good. I'm going to travel the world, using my powers to help others. It's my calling, I'm no longer needed here."_

_Lana's voice trembled and she felt her heart breaking in two, was he going to leave her as well? "I need you," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. Looking away, a single tear slid down her cheek._

_Cupping her beautiful face in his hands and turning her head to face him, he wiped the lone tear away with his thumb, "Lana, please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry." _

"_I, uh noticed the emphasis on your use of 'I', assuming there will not be a we," she said, feeling anger beginning to boil up. Lana knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it. They had been through so much and when they were finally on the right track, Clark was going to leave her. Why was life always unfair to her._

"_Lana," he hated doing this to her, hated leaving her, but he didn't have a choice, "I can't take you, it could be dangerous."_

_Stepping back, Lana turned away from Clark, "Clark, I'm not saying that I want to up and leave Smallville, but I want to be with you. We are meant to be and you are just throwing that away?" Of course she wanted him to help others, but why couldn't she be there with him? Cheering him on, being his strength when times got tough. _

_Clark moved closer to her yet, his own heart breaking from what he was doing, "No Lana, I don't want to throw this away, but you have to understand. I don't have a choice."_

_Quickly spinning to face him, Lana fiercely kissed him and then just as quickly pulled away, "You always have a choice." She then headed toward the steps and began her descent. Pausing after only a few steps, she looked back at Clark to see him staring after her with sorrow written all over his face and she knew. She knew his choice and it killed her inside, "When will you be back?" She was going to be brave, he needed that from her as well._

_Gulping, he breathed deeply, "I don't know."_

_A faint smile appeared across her face and she was only able to muster, "Don't forget to say goodbye." With that she left the barn, not daring to look back._

That was the last time he spoke to Lana…until today. He left that night…without saying goodbye. Clark had meant to, but when it came time for him to leave, he just couldn't do it. He knew he wouldn't want to leave Lana if he had. Sighing heavily he reached for the yellowed envelope also in the drawer. Chloe had given it to him when he returned almost a year later. Clark was devastated to say the least when he found Lana had moved away and no one knew to where. Even with Chloe reassuring him that Lana had told her she loved him and wanted him to move on. Her image was what had encouraged him to continue to do what was right even though so many times he wanted to give up. When he thought of Lana, he knew she wouldn't want him to quit. He waited to read the letter until he was all alone, under their special tree. The tree where they had made many happy memories.

Pulling out the tattered letter he had read so many times, he unfolded it and read it once again.

**Clark,**

**I knew it was you the second I saw that image. A flying man appearing from nowhere to do the right thing.**

**Among your many abilities, you have the uncanny power to arrive…or disappear at the most dramatic times. I know you're reading this at home. The first place you went after the crowd pushed in on you, clawing, begging. Besides how else would Chloe had given it to you?**

**I know you're under the tree we fed together with secrets and chatter and silence. How do I know this? Because I know you.**

**I know you're terrified.**

**The world is not a kind place, Clark. Fate plays games with us all. Life rarely go according to plan…and that's what makes it so damn incredible.**

**I wanted a life with you, where the two of us would spend forever in a bubble away from the world. Safe. Normal. More of the same in a small town. That was my plan…Doomed from the start…because you were meant to leave me before I'd even laid eyes on you. That's why you left Smallville without me…and I'm glad you did. As much as I am upset I truly understand.**

**You belong to the world Clark. In your heart you know it. Now matter how scary that sounds, how insane.**

**They need you…we all need you…and I know you will find a way to help as many as you can, because that's what you do.**

**Just…one favor. While you're soaring through the clouds, helping, just try to remember me. No matter what heights you achieve, you will always be Clark Kent, the boy I fell in love with…**

**But "Superman" suits you as well.**

**Love Always,**

**Lana**

Her words had soothed his aching heart. Clark found it funny how well she knew him and he missed her. Lana's request of remembering her was the easiest task he'd ever have. There was no way he'd ever forget Lana Lang.


	6. Chapter 6

Lana walked up the familiar loft steps as she had done so many times before. Only this time, things were different.

She wasn't ready to go and face the Kents yet and thought it be best to visit the loft for awhile. Although it was always Clark's get away, Lana found it a safe haven in it as well. Maybe it was because it made her feel closer to Clark. Maybe not. All she knew is that she felt content being up there, gazing out at vast open sky.

Sauntering over to the large opening over looking everything, Lana glanced towards the yellow home. Everything seemed to have changed, yet were the same. The mixture of feelings she was having was confusing. She knew coming here was going to be hard, but never had she imagined she would literally break down. Sighing, she wrapped her small arms around herself and watched Martha taking care of the dishes and Johnathan opening the refrigerator. Her eyes traveled north to a window on the second floor and a smile crept across her face recognizing the familiar figure sitting at a desk. Clark seemed to be reading something and deep in thought. Lana recognized the look on his face, he was recalling some kind of information. Suddenly his head snapped away from whatever it was that he was looking at and towards the door of his bedroom. The smile that had been on Lana's face on seconds earlier quickly turned into a sad frown watching the intruder make her way into Clark's bedroom and make a home in his lap. As Lois's mouth inched towards Clark's, Lana hastily looked away and made refuge to the old worn couch.

Seeing Clark with Lois was upsetting her and she couldn't help it. Of course she knew it would hurt, but not like this. Lana had thought the years spent apart would have somewhat eased the pain her heart had endured and make seeing Clark again somewhat easier. She was wrong. But then as she sat there, she began to think that because Clark was with someone else, maybe it would make it easier to get closure. She was happy that he seemed happy. Now it was time for her to be happy again.

"Clark?" Lois asked throwing open the bedroom door and marching in, "What are you doing up here right now? Your mom is making dinner and making a fuss over Lana's surprise visit." She immediately found a seat in his lap and wrapped her long arms around Clark's neck as he hastily put something away. She leaned in for a kiss, pressing against Clark's mouth eagerly awaiting for him to return the affection, but it didn't come. Pulling away, Lois looked at him, only to find he wasn't paying attention to her at all, "Uh, hello, Earth to Clark," she waved her hands in front of his face, "what's up with you?"

Clark who had just sworn he saw a figure up in the loft, snapped his attention towards Lana, "Um, nothing," he smiled before pecking her sweetly on the lips.

Lois studied him for a moment "Right." Jumping out of his lap, she preceded to head out of the room, "Your dad wants to talk to you. Something about the tractor or something farm related." With that, Lois walked out. Clark sighed and got up, peering out the window towards the loft once again, but saw nothing.

Making his way into the kitchen, Clark caught sight of his dad standing up against the porch railing. "You wanted to talk to me dad?" He asked, joining Johnathan.

Arms crossed and a lazy smile across his face, Johnathan glanced over his shoulder at his only son, "Yeah," unfolding his arms, he patted Clark on the shoulder an gently squeezed, "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

"Yeah, a few times, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," Clark laughed.

Johnathan chuckled, "Well, I just want to make sure you know. No matter what decisions you've made in the past, or decisions you will make in the future, I will always be on your side as long as you're happy."

Slightly confused, Clark raised an eyebrow, "Okay." He loved his dad, but sometimes he just didn't understand his words of wisdom, "Lois said you needed help with the tractor or something."

"Actually, there's something in the barn I'd like you to fetch for me before dinner starts. You'll know it when you see it." Clark was more confused as ever and Johnathan continued, "Take your time though, no rush, it'll be refreshing for you." Winking at Clark, Johnathan patted his back one last time before going back inside of the house.

Even more confused, Clark did as he was told and made his towards the barn. He had know idea what his dad what asking him to do, that is, until he was inside of the old red barn. Entering, he saw Lana walking away from his old desk with something in hand and make her way out of plain view, but Clark knew she went to the couch. Now would probably be the best time to get some time alone with her and talk. They hadn't said much to each other yet and he really needed to get some things off of his chest that he had been waiting six years to say.

Lana was so immersed in her own thoughts, she failed to hear the footsteps coming up the loft steps. Leaning towards the old radio on the coffee table in front of her, Lana turned in on and then leaned back into the couch. Snuggling up with the old comforter, she intently stared at the framed photograph in her hand and smiled before hearing a familiar song taint the air.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

Lana rolled her eyes and exclaimed to herself, "God why every time I turn on a radio I hear a sad song?"

"Don't you hate when that happens."

Lana jumped in fright and turned towards the landing at the top of the stairs, putting a hand over her chest she giggled, "Clark, you frightened me. Nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you," he laughed and which soon turned into a toothy grin when he saw her smile brightly up at him. "So what are you doing up here? Mom's almost finished with dinner now and you left right before lunch. Needless to say, you've been gone a while."

Hearing him laugh had brought the first genuine smile to Lana's face today and she couldn't help it. She melted every time she heard his voice, "I needed to get reacquainted with a few things."

_If someone said three years from now, _

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better, _

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

Clark stood next to the couch , "May I?" He asked, pointing to the spot next to here.

"Of course, it's your couch Clark," Lana said, "you don't have to ask for permission to sit on it."

Taking a seat next to her, he saw the picture in her hand and laughed, "Wow, I haven't seen that picture in a long time."

Lana's eyes lowered to the photo and grinned, "Yeah, I found it in your desk, I hope you don't mind." Staring at the two young children no older than 7 it contained. The young raven haired girl with a backward baseball cap on her head and the little boy with a red towel tied around his neck. Handing the frame to Clark, Lana watched the smile on his face grow.

"Why would I mind?" Clark laughed at the picture, "God we were so young and carefree. Those were the days. Isn't that the hat I gave you?"

"Actually, I think I sort of took it from you, remember?" Lana laughed.

Closing one eye as if he was recalling the memory, Clark smirked, "That's right, I remember now. You weren't very nice when we were kids, always bullying me around."

They shared a hearty laugh. "Yeah, but you still loved me," Lana giggled before realizing what she said.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

_Yeah, yeah_

The smiles vanished from both of their faces and Lana regretted instantly saying that, bringing up memories of the time when they were together. So young and in love…Lana's heart yearned to feel that way again. But she would put on a pretty good façade. Clark Kent would no longer be her weakness, she was here for closure and that's what she was going to get, even it killed her in the process.

Sitting there in silence, Lana studied his face and stared deeply into the ocean green eyes. He still looked the same as the last time she saw him. The last time…up here in this loft. Quickly turning away, Lana hid the teary eyed expression creeping up remembering the last time she had talked to Clark. "So," she cleared her throat and looked out through the loft opening, "the sun is setting."

"Yeah," was all Clark could muster. He was so entranced with her eyes, he just wanted to continue staring at her, rememorizing her every feature.

Standing up, she made her way towards the old telescope and wrapped her hands around herself and stared out at the pink orange sky, "I missed watching these," she whispered almost to herself.

Clark joined her, "Me too," he replied quietly staring at her closely before out at the setting sun.

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I wont forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and,_

_That last kiss, I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_When time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling _

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

After a moment, Lana turned to Clark. It was time to start the inevitable, "Clark, actually, I really wanted to talk to you. There are a lot of things we need to talk ab…"

"I know, and I've been waiting to get a chance to have this conversation with you. There are just so many things I need you to understand Lana." Clark interrupted.

Before either could say anything else, they heard Martha calling for Clark.

"Um, we should go eat. Mom will be worried other wise," Clark suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Lana nodded in agreement. Besides, she was a little hungry. Maybe it just wasn't time to talk. _'There's always later,' _Lana thought and then followed Clark back to the house.

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who Knew?_

_Who knew? _


	7. Chapter 7

Walking in silence, Lana and Clark entered the homey kitchen and instantly met the smell of Martha's fabulous cooking. The scent of the home cooked meal met Lana's nostrils and her stomach release a low growl. Hearing this, Clark displayed a toothy grin and looked at her, "Hungry are we?"

Lana scrunched her nose in an embarrassed smile and blushed, "Just a little bit." Strolling to the kitchen table without looking at Clark, Lana failed to notice the silly smile his lips formed.

Clark stood in a daze watching her walk away. The way Lana scrunched her nose was always too adorable and things hadn't changed. Shaking his head slightly, Clark stopped his thoughts right where they were, he was with Lois, he couldn't be thinking things like that about Lana. Could he? Did he still love her after all these years? That was a no brainer. Of course he did, he couldn't stop even if he tried, but he had moved on and hopefully so had she. He couldn't bare it if she wasn't happy, that's all he ever wanted for her.

Sitting down at the table across from Lana, Clark watched as she laughed and smiled at something his dad had just said. Her bright smile adding more light to the room and glowing skin always awed him. How could one person be so perfect? In his eyes,Lana was flawless in every way.

Lois took a seat next to Clark and leaned in for a kiss. Clark quickly stopped staring at Lana and looked to the woman sitting next to him. She was a gorgeous woman, no doubt about that. He had grown quite attached to Lois, they were always together and he knew she would be ready to back him up whenever needed. But did he love her? He thought he had. But now he wasn't for sure. While Lois kissed him, he couldn't help but compare it to the numerous kisses he had shared with Lana. And these ones just didn't compare. Pulling away, he put a small smile on his face and looked at Lois. She was the one in his life right now, he needed to quit thinking about Lana.

Dinner came and went and Lana couldn't remember a time when she had eaten so much. "Ugh, I'm so full!" She exclaimed entering into the Kent's living room.

"Good, it makes me happy to know my cooking didn't go to waste," Martha laughed, strolling behind her. Taking a seat on the couch, she motioned towards Lana, "Now come sit with me so we can do some catching up."

"Actually, it's getting late and I should really be heading back to the motel," Lana sighed, glancing at the clock above the fireplace.

Martha shook her head in disagreement, "Oh no, you are staying here. I will not have you stay in some sleazy motel."

"It's okay, Martha. Honestly, I don't want to impose, and the motel room isn't that bad," Lana informed her. Truth was, Lana didn't want to stay here much longer. She knew her and Clark still had to talk, but all throughout dinner Lois kept stealing kisses and Lana couldn't help but notice the way Clark looked at his girlfriend. They seemed really happy and she just needed to go back to the motel room and sleep for awhile. Not worrying about Clark Kent and his new romance, but worry about herself.

"Are you sure honey? You're more than welcome to stay here while you're in town, to help you save a little extra cash," Martha suggested. She had missed Lana terribly, watching the young woman before her growing from a beautiful child into an even more beautiful woman. Martha miss the nights they would sit talking like mother and daughter. Clark used to make jokes declaring how Martha doted over Lana more than him. As much as she loved Lois, Martha held a special place in her heart for Lana that no one could ever replace. She was the daughter Martha never had.

Lana went to reply when Lois and Clark made their way into the living room, seemingly in an argument.

"Lois, we were supposed to take the weekend off," Clark stressed, "you need this little vacation as much as I do."

Lois stopped and turned facing Clark, "Clark, this story is huge and I just got a call with a major tip. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Is everything alright?" Martha asked, watching the two.

"Yes," Lois stated, "I'm working on a big story right now and a source just called asking if I could meet with them tomorrow in Metropolis."

"Oh," was all Martha could say.

"Yeah, well we were supposed to spend the weekend away from the Metropolis, you know take a break from the city," Clark added with his arms crossed.

Sighing, Lois, rubbed Clark's arms, "Clark, you can come back. I just need you to take me back in the morning so that I can deal with this. I know how much you were looking forward to spending the weekend on the farm so I'm not going to keep you from that. Besides, I never get tired of the city or working. It's what I live for."

Clark gave in, he knew there was no changing her mind. "Alright," he said before something moving out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Looking towards the front door, he saw Lana quietly shutting it. Leaving Lois standing in the living room, he jogged to the door and ran out onto the porch. "Lana," he called as she descended the steps.

Looking back up at Clark, Lana smiled, "Yes Clark?"

"Where are you going?" Clark asked, hoping she wasn't leaving.

"I think it's about time I get going," she answered, only wearing a half grin.

Clark didn't want her to go, not yet, after only seeing her in his dreams for six years, he didn't want the real Lana to slip away, "But we haven't had a real chance to talk and I was hoping we could do that now."

"Clark," Lana started, still gazing up at him from the bottom step, "don't worry, we have plenty of time to talk. Besides I think it's a good thing we didn't bring up the past right away tonight. Just enjoy the rest of the night and I'll see you tomorrow when you get back from Metropolis."

Clark nodded his head, staring intently at her, "Promise?"

"I promise," Lana giggled then turned back around and walked to her rental car.

Watching her until the dark car was out of sight, Clark let out a long breathe. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came and Lois was up at the crack of dawn pushing Clark down the stairs.

"Geez, do you think you could move a little slower there Smallville?" Lois joked, heading towards the front door.

"Actually I can, if you'd really like me too," Clark mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Lois retorted, "Shut up. But seriously, lets go Clark. It's already 6:30. I have to be back by 10:00 to meet my contact." Lois grabbed his hands and pulled him with her out into the chilly morning air and to the red pickup in the driveway. Quickly sliding into the passenger seat, Lois anxiously kept glancing at her wrist watch.

Starting the engine, Clark looked over at her and shook his head in silent laughter. Lois was always eager and itching for good stories and when they came along, she just couldn't take a break from it until she was finished with it. "Lois, will you just calm down. Stop looking at your watch and don't worry! You will be there on time."

Lois crossed her arms in front of her and laid her head back, "Whatever. Just drive. It's times like this I wish I could fly." As the words left her mouth unintentionally, a dreamy look appeared across her face and she closed her eyes, determined to get a little rest before reaching Metropolis.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Clark inaudibly gulped at Lois's wishful confession.

* * *

It was 9:30 when Lana found herself pulling up the familiar Kent driveway. She knew it was still early and she didn't know for sure what time Clark had left with Lois, but she also was pretty sure that Martha and Johnathan would be wide awake. Throwing the car in park, her assumption was correct when she saw Martha walk onto the porch with a bright smile.

"Lana dear, I wasn't expecting to see you so early. Clark shouldn't be back for a few more hours," Martha informed while engulfing Lana in a hug the minute she got close enough.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, I um actually, I…" Lana began, removing some fly away hair away from her face before laughing embarrassedly, "well, I was wanting to spend some time with you. I didn't get to see you too much yesterday because I kind of left for awhile." Lana had really wanted to spend time reacquainting herself with Martha Kent. She was the mother she never had and Lana would remember the way Martha spoiled her when Clark and her were young children, taking her shopping from time to time for quality "girl time."

Joy was evident in Martha's eyes and she once again flung her arms around Lana, "Oh Lana that would be so wonderful. I was just on my way into town to get some things for Johnathan, would you like to come with me?"

"Of course," Lana replied, feeling happier than she had started out yesterday. Today was going to be a good day.

"We're here!" Clark exclaimed, pulling in front of the small café in Metropolis.

* * *

It was 9:45 and Lois had been harping at Clark for the past half hour about how she better not be late. "Bout time!" Lois said, anxiously throwing open the door and jumping out in order to straighten herself out. Looking over at Clark, she leaned back into the truck indicating Clark to meet her halfway. Clark slid over in the seat, moving closer to Lois and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. After only a second, she backed away and shut the door, smiling, "Thanks again, sorry about this weekend. Don't be mad at me baby."

Clark gave her one of his many Kent smiles and shook his head, "I wont, you know that. Now you better get going."

Lois looked at her watch again and then back up at Clark, "You're right. Bye, I love you."

With that, she walked away and left Clark staring after her. A lump forming in his throat. He didn't say it back, why couldn't he say it back?

* * *

Lana and Martha sat out on the porch drinking in the warmth of the sun. It was almost 12:30 and Clark called saying he was almost back. A ding was heard from the kitchen and Martha excused herself.

Walking back outside only minutes later, Martha carried a glass of lemonade and a plate of cookies, "Here's a bit of a snack for us."

"Thanks," Lana laughed, accepting the drink and food. Taking a bite, Lana moaned at how great the cookie tasted, "Oh my, I forgot just how much I loved your homemade cookies Mrs. Kent."

"Now Lana, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Martha. We've known each other long enough, that you are entitled to call me by my first name," Martha smiled, resuming her seat next to Lana.

Taking a drink of the cool lemonade to clear out her throat, Lana sat back and half smiled, "I know, it's just that you've been 'Mrs. Kent' so long to me, since I was about 4 years old. It's hard for me to call you anything else."

Martha nodded, knowing what she meant, "Yeah, I suppose old habits are hard to break." She grinned as she began to reminisce, "I still remember the first time I ever saw you was in preschool. I was leaving Clark so he could learn to play with other kids. He spent so much time with me and Johnathan, and he wasn't having any of it."

Lana agreed, and smirked, "Clark was always mommy's boy. I remember he was throwing quite a fit."

They both laughed and Martha continued with her story, "Yeah, you saw that he was upset and did the sweetest thing right out of nowhere. You gave him a huge hug, helping ease his tears. I'd never seen you before, but I fell in love with you that very instant. And I think Clark did too. Even then, I always imagined you two would…" Martha came to a halt when she realized what she had been about to say. She hadn't meant to bring up anything that might have been too painful for the younger woman.

"Would what? End up married?" Lana asked, the smile on her face falling and her eyes filling with such hurt and sadness.

Shaking her head, Martha felt embarrassed, "I don't know. It was a silly notion. You kids grew up together and…"

Before she could finish, Lana interrupted, "It's not like I didn't have my chance," she smiled remembering all the intimate moments between herself and Clark. Lana suddenly felt guilty for moving away, maybe things could have worked out if she had just stayed. "I don't know. After Clark left, I just couldn't bring myself to stay here anymore. I had a lot of craziness to get out of my system, with all the memories that Smallville held. The good and the bad. Every where I turned I saw Clark, and I was definitely hurt. All I could think about was getting a fresh start, where I could go walk around and not be reminded of how the love of my life left me." A sad smile appeared on Lana's face as she gazed out at the stretch of land in front of her, "After being away for so long, I understand more why he had to leave. I mean, I understood back then too, it's just that I was so heart broken. Sometimes I wish I could go back though, and stay instead of moving. Maybe things would have been different." Sighing, she propped her head in her hand on the side of the chair.

Martha was well aware of what Lana had went through. She watched the poor girl break down when she found out Clark had left. Wanting to leave that subject alone for the time being, Martha put on a bright smile, "Well I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much. Are you thinking of moving back to Smallville?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. But I don't think so. If I were to movie back to Kansas, the most logical place to live for career purposes would be Metropolis." Lana thought aloud, pondering to herself whether she wanted to move back.

Martha's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Well, you'll be near Clark again if you do!" A very visible frown displayed on Lana's face, and Martha instantly regretted what she said. Looking down, she softly spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that would be a such a sore subject."

Lana shook her head gently and crookedly smiled, "Oh, it's fine. I was just thinking that I would probably live somewhere in the suburbs, so if I were to move back, I wouldn't be near Clark anyways. Besides, it would be for the best if I did live near him. It seems he's in love with Lois and I don't want to intrude into their relationship and make things difficult and awkward between them just because of mine and Clark's past." drawing in a deep breath, Lana added for good measure, "Because that's all it is, the past."

Noticing the strain in her voice at the last bit Lana spoke, Martha reached over and very motherly, held her hand, "Well technically speaking, you're never too far away from Clark. He's so fast you know." They both giggled and Martha continued, "I'm betting Clark wouldn't mind you living so close. You were once best friends, I'm sure you can work on that again. And he does love Lois. We all do."

"As much as you love me?" Lana asked questionably with her eyebrows raised, sarcasm scarcely detected in her voice.

Martha frowned, how was she supposed to answer that? Removing her hand, she was shocked Lana would ask such a thing! She loved Lana like a daughter and Lois was beginning to earn that title as well.

Lana felt Martha pull away and saw the shocked expression the elder woman was wearing. She was instantly embarrassed. Her cheeks went red and it was Lana's turn to look away, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. That wasn't…That was a joke that came out wrong. I didn't mean to upset you."

Martha cocked her head slightly to the side and stared at the lovely woman before her, a warm smile once again graced her features, deciding to answer Lana's question, even if it was meant as a joke, she explained, "It's just **different**. We love her spunk, and Clark seems to love her tremendously."

Trying to do her best to cover up the hurt in her voice, Lana nodded, "That's all that matters then isn't it?" It seemed to be that Clark did love Lois. Lana hadn't been able to really see them together except for a few times yesterday, and they had been comfortable with each other.

"So how has your love life been Lana? Any special man in your life?" Martha wondered, hoping Lana had moved on from her son so she didn't have to watch the young woman suffer from hearing about Clark being happy.

"Actually, there was this one guy. His name was Brent and we were together for almost 3 years," Lana answered truthfully.

"Really? What happened," Martha inquired, she knew she was being a bit nosy, but she was really interested in what Lana had been up to the past 6 years.

"Well about 5 months ago, he proposed to me and to say I was shocked was an understatement," Lana paused, collecting her thoughts, she hadn't really spoken to anyone about Brent but it was doing her some good. But she didn't know how to explain really what happened between herself and Brent.

Noticing that Lana was somewhat struggling, trying to figure out a way to say what she needed, Martha decided to help her, "You said no?"

Lana stared at the spot in front of her, knowing that what she was about to say might expose some things about herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to disclose yet. But then again, this was Mrs. Kent, the one woman she had been able to talk to about anything, and if anyone would understand, it would be her. It was also at this moment that Johnathan Kent made his way up the steps and leaned against the porch railing. Listening to the two women converse. "Um, not really, I didn't really give him an answer. I told him I needed some time to think. He got angry with me saying if I really loved him, I wouldn't need to think about it, I would know the answer immediately," Lana took a in large breath and breathed out slowly, "Brent also said that he was tired of competing with the memory of some old ex. He told me he could tell I always of thinking someone else and even though he knew I would never cheat on him, he didn't want to feel second best to anyone. He said he was in a competition with a memory and he was tired of losing, so we ended our relationship. Brent tried working it out a week later, but I realized I couldn't keep hurting him."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," Martha said, placing a comforting hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"It's ok. It was for the best really, Brent was honest though, if I had truly loved him, I wouldn't have needed time. He was right about always being in competition. A competition he lost before we even met," Lana glanced down at her hands and suddenly felt nervous. Hopefully the Kents wouldn't pick up the part about her still in love with an "ex." But the Kents were smart people…

Johnathan had a good idea what she was talking about, and knew it'd be good for her to just get it off of her chest so he thought he'd just ask. Placing a hand on her shoulder fatherly, he watched her closely, "Forgive me if this is a rude question, but I think with our history, we should all be honest with one another. I know there are many reason for leaving someone, but is one of the reasons…"

"Johnathan!" Martha warned, knowing her husband all to well and what he was getting ready to ask.

But Johnathan, being the stubborn man that he was, continued on with his question, "Did you leave Brent because you're still in love with Clark?"

Lana looked away, a silent tear strolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Maybe confessing would help her move on. Turning back towards Martha and Johnathan, Lana looked wide eyed and sad at them, and they could see the essence of tears lingering, "How can an ordinary man compete with Superman, Mr. Kent? And I know he's with Lois and I'll stay away because I'm here for closure. We didn't have a chance to get it before he left, and that's all that I want. But…" sniffing slightly as another tear slid down her cheek, "How could I **NOT** love Clark still with all my heart?" Lana finally admitted it…she was still in love with him and it was at that moment in time she realized, she always would be, she understood that now.


	9. Chapter 9

After Lana's truthful admission, Johnathan went to finish the farm chores and Martha went to tidy up the kitchen, leaving Lana alone on the porch. Lana sat there, a sad smile on her lips as she lightly swung on the porch swing. Memories were swimming through her mind.

_Summer of 2000_

_It had been a hot summer and today was no exception. Deciding to take a time out on the days events, Lana and Clark found themselves sitting on the porch swing, sipping on ice cold lemonade. Clark studied Lana from where he sat and couldn't believe how pretty she was, but he couldn't show that he had developed a crush on her! What would she think? He couldn't lose his best friend!_

"_You know Clark, staring isn't very nice," Lana giggled, setting her lemonade down on the table._

_Clark shook his head and goofily smiled, "Sorry, I still can't get over the fact that we are going to be in 8__th__ grade in a couple of weeks! Just one more year and we'll be in high school."_

_Lana nodded her head in agreement. She felt a weird sensation stir within her when Clark smiled and she was nervous. She couldn't tell Clark that she liked him! He was her best friend! But geez, every time he smiled, she melted, "I know! I can't wait to go high school, it's going to be so much fun Clark! Especially with the two of us there. Who could ever beat the duo of Lana and Kent! Best Friends extraordinaire!"_

_Both 13 year olds laughed, but Clark's face soon turned solemn, "Lana, what if we drift apart in high school. You know, with you being a cheerleader and everything? I'm sure you don't want people making remarks about you being friends with the school nerd."_

_Slapping his leg lightly, Lana looked at him sternly, "Clark Kent, how dare you suggest a thing. We could never. I REPEAT NEVER drift apart. You're my Peanut to my Butter, the Star to my Burst, the M to my M, you're the Pop to my Tart, you're the Milky to my Way, the Fruit to my Loop, the Milk to my Duds, you're my Lucky to my Charms, the Ice to my Cream, you're the Ghetto to my Booty…"_

"_Okay, okay, I get it!" Clark laughed at Lana's incredulous little speech. It was quite humorous, and it was things like that made him love her even more._

"_Now listen to me closely Clark, even though you are all of those things, most importantly, you are the Best to my Friend! My BEST FRIEND! I don't know what I would do without you! I'm pretty sure that if we ever stopped being around each other I'd be lost without you," Lana informed Clark, her hand resting on his. Noticing this, she quickly pulled away and decided to add, "Besides, you wont be the school nerd. From what I hear, you're pretty cute."_

"_Oh yeah? Says who?" Clark asked. He really wanted to know who thought he was cute, he kept to himself most of the time and didn't realize anyone beside Pete and Lana even knew he existed._

"_Oh you'd be surprised!" Lana giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "But I hear that new girl, ooooh what's her name, she's gonna be starting school with us this year," Lana said aloud in thought, scrunching her nose while in the process. Clark just loved when she did that… "Oh I know! Chloe Sullivan! I hear she's got quite the crush on you Clark Kent!"_

_Clark thought for a moment, "Isn't she the perky blonde girl that stopped by the farm a few weeks ago to see if I was Amish or something like that?"_

"_Yup, she's the one," Lana beamed, "why, do you have a thing for her Clark?"_

_Clark harshly shook his head, "Nope, she's not my type."_

"_I didn't know that a 13 year old had a type," Lana laughed, "Why isn't she your type?"_

"_Not into blondes," He quipped._

"_Oh what a shame, and to think I was gonna dye my hair blonde tonight too," Lana joked._

_Clark slightly pushed her away and laughed, "Besides, how do you know she likes me? Who told you this?"_

_Lana pulled up her legs and sat cross legged on the swing, facing Clark, a smirk on her face, "Well, she actually told me. Then she asked me if you were a good kisser!"_

_Clark's eyes went wide in shock, "How would you know? I mean…I …I 've never even kissed anyone before. What did you tell her Lana?"_

"_I couldn't just let her go around thinking you weren't a good kisser, so… I fibbed," Lana shrugged like it was no big deal._

"_Lana! Now what if I get a girlfriend and she thinks I already know how to kiss! I'll look like a fool!" Clark exclaimed quietly so his parents wouldn't hear, "She'd break up with me as soon as she found out!"_

"_I bet you are a natural Clark. Maybe you should just kiss a girl and get it over with, that way when you finally do get a girlfriend you aren't so nervous," Lana suggested. An idea was buzzing in her head and she couldn't help it._

"_Oh yeah Lana, that's exactly what I'm going to do. Just kiss some strange girl I don't even know," Clark said, rolling his eyes._

"_Well…she doesn't have to be a stranger," Lana whispered, beginning to feel a bit nervous. Averting her eyes away from Clark's she began to examine her fingernails._

_Clark eyed her suspiciously. What was the girl talking about? "Then who do you think I should have my first real kiss with?"_

_Looking up from her nails, Lana stared straight at Clark. "Me," she stated simply._

_Clark's eyes once again went wide with surprise before he busted out laughing, "You're kidding right Lana?"_

_Gawking at the nerve of him for laughing at her, Lana jumped up from her seat and stood with one hand on her hip and angrily glared at Clark, "And what is so funny about kissing me Clark? Am I that ugly that you'd rather laugh than kiss me? I didn't think it was such a funny thing. I was being serious. With us being best friends and all, I'd thought that we should both experience our first kisses with each other. That way we could be honest afterwards and tell each other if we sucked or not! I don't want to be a bad kisser either Clark!"_

_Speechless, Clark just stared open mouthed at Lana, "You…you were serious?"_

"_Well, yeah," Lana said, now crossing her arms in front of her._

"_Okay," it was the only thing Clark could say._

"_Okay what?" Lana asked, but before she could get an answer, Clark stood up and soon she felt his lips on hers. It was the best thing that had ever happened to either of them as they shared their first kiss with each other and moments passed before a sound in the kitchen caused them to jump apart. "Um, ok," Lana said, a little out of breath._

"_Was I that bad?" Clark inquired, his palms sweaty from nervousness._

"_No, no, I was just shocked at how you just took charge. You were actually pretty good. No complaints here. So how bout me? Was I any good?"_

"_Yeah…amazing," Clark answered truthfully, staring at his best friend. He couldn't believe he just tongued Lana Lang! How he wished they could kiss one more time._

"_Good, then it's settled! We are both good kissers, no need to worry about it anymore. Now lets go over to Pete's," Lana smiled, blushing slightly. She had just kissed Clark Kent! She couldn't believe it! It was a dream come true. Too bad she couldn't do it again…_

"_Alright lets get going," Clark crookedly smiled. This was the best summer ever._

_Summer of 2001_

"_Clark, oh my god! I made the cheerleading squad!" Lana exclaimed sitting on her knees on the loft couch._

"_You couldn't be that surprised Lana. You knew you had it in the bag. Congratulations though, I'm happy for you, just don't forget about me okay," Clark half heartedly smiled. High school was 2 weeks away and to say he was nervous wouldn't have been a new revelation._

"_I know, I know," Lana laughed, "but that's not what I'm really excited about! The Captain of the football team asked me out!" She was squealing in delight, and although she had much rather date Clark, they were friends and she knew they could never be an item. Only in her dreams…_

"_Whitney Fordman? Isn't he going to be a senior?" Clark asked. His heart slightly breaking in two, he knew Lana was beautiful and other guys were sure to notice, but he didn't want her date other guys. He wished it could be him she dated, but he was just too chicken to cross the friend boundary._

"_Yeah! Isn't this it great!" Lana beamed before glancing at her watch, "Oh, Clark, I gotta go. I promised Whitney I'd go to the movies with him tonight! Bye!" Getting up from the couch she bounced in glee over to the steps. Before descending, she looked over her shoulder at Clark who happened to be staring out of the loft opening. Wanting to see that gorgeous smile of his to make her day, she told him honestly, "And Clark, just so you know. You're a better kisser than Whitney."_

_Clark looked up at her with a toothy smiled. He was happy that Lana remembered their kiss last summer and as he watched her leave the loft, he day dreamed it was him she was going to meet._

Lana sat quietly, staring off into the distance as flashes of high school continuously popped into her mind. Sophomore year, her and Clark finally admitted their feelings, only to have the joy of it to last a few days before he mysteriously disappeared to Metropolis. Then there was the rollercoaster of a relationship the two had junior year before she went off to Paris and then Jason. Prom senior year was memorable, Lana would always cherish Lifehouse's song "You and Me" after that night. It wasn't until after all the drama of high school and the start of college did Clark finally tell her the truth about his origins and special abilities. Of course she was upset with him, but not for being from another planet, but for lying to her from the age of 3. She quickly got over it though, because she understood, she had just wished Clark had told her sooner. After she knew his secret, their life and relationship was filled with bliss until…

"Whatcha thinking about?" Clark asked as he walked up the steps. He had been back for a good ten minutes watching her on the porch, before he finally decided to speak up.

"Oh, uh um, just…stuff," Lana replied, smiling weakly.

"Stuff huh?" Clark laughed, taking a seat on the porch swing right next to her, "What kind of stuff?"

"About when we were younger. Before everything got…"

"So complicated," Clark finished the sentence for her.

Lana nodded her head in agreement, "Exactly."

Clark shifted his eyes around his surroundings, "You know," he laughed, "I remember our first kiss was right here."

Closing her eyes and smiling, Lana said, "Yeah, that's some of the stuff I was thinking about." She too laughed.

"God, I remember I was so shocked I kissed you. It was like I was dreaming!" Clark exclaimed, rubbing his hands on his pants in nervousness, hoping that this conversation would make some tension go away.

"Yup, those were some good times," Lana said, not wanting to really sit here and reminisce. After all she had done a lot of that just before he interrupted him, all she really wanted to was get the much needed conversation over with so she could get the hell out of dodge and move on with her life. "Um Clark, I hate to sound rude or something, but do you think that we could just go to the loft and talk…about things…."

"Um, sure," Clark gulped. He knew this was coming, but he dreaded it. This would undoubtedly be a painful conversation, and he had braced himself many years for it, but still he wasn't ready.

Lana followed Clark to the old couch and they both sat down without saying a word. A few minutes of silence passed between them before they both decided to start things.

"Lana…"

"Clark…" they said simultaneously. They laughed and blushed and Clark decided to be a gentleman and let the lady go first, "You can say whatever you gotta say first Lana."

Feeling her mouth suddenly go dry, Lana quickly licked her lips and nervously pushed hair out of her face, "Okay, I guess I should just tell you why I'm here. After 6 years and all." She looked at Clark to see if he was going to say anything and when she saw that he wasn't she continued, "I came here actually looking for you. I felt there wasn't really any sense of closure in our relationship. I mean you didn't even say goodbye." Clark went to say something, but Lana held up her hand, stopping him, "Please just let me continue Clark, because this is hard enough for me as it is. I understand you have your reasons for not saying goodbye, I just want you to know that I was lost after you left. I was hurt and devastated. All I knew was the man that was the love of my life had, well, pretty much vanished from my life. I didn't know when you were coming back, I had no idea where you were, and I didn't even know what you were doing and if you were even thinking about me at all."

"I thought about you everyday," Clark breathed out.

Lana closed her eyes, holding back the tears she had promised herself she would no longer cry, "Please Clark, don't say anything. Just let me get this all off my chest," She quickly wiped the offending tears, "so anyways, I made the drastic decision to move to California. It may not have been the best decision, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. For 6 years, 6 years Clark, I tried to move on. I tried to fall in love again, but I couldn't. I realized the only way I could move on with my life would be to confront you. Get some closure to our relationship, because really if you think about it," Lana laughed gently before sniffing, "we never really broke up."

A sad smile formed on Clark's face as he thought about her words. He wished he could just grab her in his arms and wash away all the pain he had caused her, but he couldn't.

"Anyways, I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't angry with you Clark. Because I was. I was furious, angry, mad, spiteful. I felt sticking a large piece of kryptonite up your ass…"

Clark winced, "Ouch."

"Exactly, but the funny thing is. I couldn't stay mad for very long. One minute I'd be so mad, but then the next few hours, I'd be wishing you were by my side. I'd cry myself to sleep every night for awhile, hoping you'd come looking for me. But you never came. I think that's what broke my heart the most. I would have forgiven you in a heart beat if you showed up at my doorstep. I would have dropped everything for you. But after time, I came to realize you weren't ever going to return to me. I did realize, though, that I needed closure if I was ever going to live a semi-normal life and that is why I am here. And after being here and seeing you again, I need that more than ever. You have moved on. You're happy. That's what I want Clark. I want to be happy and in love again Clark," a silent tear fell down Lana's cheek and she wiped her nose before it began to run, "Also, to be truthful. I'm hurt, deeply. I see you with Lois and want to know why? Did our relationship mean so little to you that when you returned you decided it would be best to get with Lois and forget all about me. I understand you have your Superman duties, but I wanted to be by your side through it, but some other woman is. Does Lois even know about your abilities Clark?"

Unable to look at Lana, Clark averted his eyes to the floor, "No, she doesn't" he said so low, Lana could barely hear. Clark felt his own eyes watering and a fresh tear falling from his eye at Lana's words. How could she ever think their relationship didn't mean that much to him? "Lana, I'm sorry, but now I need to get a word in. Don't you ever think that our relationship didn't mean that much to me. It meant the world, if not more. You are the one person on this earth that gets me. You are what makes me human, the reason I breathe. Everything I do is for you. Every time I do something as Superman, I'm hoping you are proud of me and what I'm doing. You, Lana Lang, are the one that urges me on. Whenever I'm feeling low about something, I find a memory of you to keep me content, to keep me going. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did and I'm sorry for all the pain, but I can't take it back. I regret everyday not taking you with me and I dream every night that you are by my side. I could never, ever forget about you Lana Lang!"

Lana stared at Clark in shock at his words. She was so confused. Her emotions were becoming almost unbearable and Lana lost the strength to finish the conversations. Hastily standing, she ran to the steps, but before leaving she cried, "Then why didn't you come for me Clark? I wouldn't be so upset if you had come for me. I know I told Chloe not to tell anyone where I was at, but you could have easily found me." Without waiting for an answer, she fled the barn.

"I did find you once," Clark stood starin after her, hurt evident in his eyes.

_Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na_

I miss you,  
I miss you so bad.  
I don't forget you,  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me.   
I remember it clearly.  


_The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same,  
Oh._

Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na

I didn't get around to kiss you,  
Goodbye on the hand.  
I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't.

_I hope you can hear me,  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same,  
Oh.   
  
_I've had my wake up,  
Won't you wake up,  
I keep asking why.  
I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake,  
It happened you passed by._

Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,   
Somewhere I can't bring you back.  
Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back.

The day you slipped away,  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same,  
Oh.  


_Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na _

I miss you. 


	10. Chapter 10

Clark stood there for a few moments contemplating what his next move was. Did he want to tell Lana he had found her once? But the memory of it was too painful, he had tried to push it out of his mind, to forget it. It was the reason why he decided to make a go of it with Lois. Or should he just let Lana go on thinking she hadn't meant enough to him? No, that would be the last thing he would ever do, because if anything, Lana should know she meant more than the world to him.

Coming to a conclusion, he left the loft only to find Lana ready to pull away. Using his speed, Clark appeared before Lana's car in a blink of an eye, causing her to slam hard on the brakes. "Clark! Please move!" Lana yelled through the car window. She was frustrated and confused, trying to keep her calm.

Clark stood in defiance, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He didn't speak a word, just stood there, refusing to let Lana leave.

Lana glared at Clark. Why couldn't he let her go? She obviously wasn't emotionally stable for any kind of Clark Kent conversation. She thought she had been ready, but she just wasn't. Every time she was around him, feelings flooded her senses and memories plagued her mind. Images of the ways things used to be…reminders of what she used to have and everything she wanted back. The things Clark had just said didn't make anything better. It just made her heart ache more, yearn more for the gorgeous man who had haunted her dreams the all these years.

Seeing that Clark wasn't about to let her go anywhere, Lana put the car in park and stepped out, making sure to slam the door for emphasis. "Happy? I'm not leaving…not yet anyways."

Clark didn't say anything, he walked closer. Lana eyed him as he neared her and before she could say anything else, he wrapped his large, muscular arms around her petite waist. "Hang on," were the only words of warning Lana received before she found herself being lifted off the ground.

Glancing at the ground, watching as it became distant, Lana clutched onto Clark tighter and buried her head into his chest. Although she was lost in the momentary comfort of his arms around her and her head on his chest, taking in his scent, Lana was brought back to reality when she heard a chuckle emitted by Clark. Finding the courage to pull her face away from him only slightly, Lana looked up to discover Clark staring at her. A smile played off his lips and she couldn't help but return it, "You could have given me a better warning," she chastised.

"Don't you trust me?" Clark asked while Lana put her head back down. She heard the seriousness in his tone, and the hint of hurt displayed in his voice.

"Of course," she whispered, not daring to look back up at him. Clearing her throat, she wondered, " What are we doing up here Clark?"

"I wasn't done talking to you, and I figured the best way to keep you from running away was if you, well, flew with me," Clark stated. Now it was time for him to get some things off his chest that had been tearing him up inside. Keeping one arm tightly around her, he used the other to grab her chin and lift it up toward him. Before he began, he took a moment to gently caress the side of her beautiful face. Lana instantly reacted to his touch and her eyes fluttered shut. Relishing the feel of her skin, Clark sighed, his voice heavily laced with regret and pain, "Lana, there are so many things I am sorry for. Not saying goodbye to you before I left would be the top of the list. I wanted to, I really did, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I remember arguing with myself all night before I left. I wanted so bad to see your beautiful hazel eyes looking right back into mine. To hear your soft, angelic voice to say my name and to feel you in my arms one more time, but I…I just couldn't do it. I knew that you were the only one that could make me stay if you asked, but I couldn't. I was also afraid…afraid that I might see hate in your eyes. I would have never been able to handle it if you hated me Lana, and so I was afraid to say goodbye in case you hated me…"

Lana eyes glistened, listening to his words and trying to suppress her emotions. "I could never hate you," she murmured.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking clearly myself," Clark took a deep breath and was entranced in Lana's eyes, he felt he could see into her soul, "I spent a year away. Not a day, not a minute, and not a second went by that you weren't on my mind. I missed you so much it was hard to bare at times, but I knew I had to do what I was meant to. When I returned, you were the first person I looked for. My first stop in Smallville was your apartment atop the Talon. After I found out you had moved, my thoughts instantly reeled back to you hating me. Although, now I know you didn't, it was understandable if you had. Then Chloe gave me that letter you had written." A sad smile formed on his lips once again and he shook his head lightly, "You know me too well… but my heart broke when Chloe said that you wanted me to move on. My only thoughts of moving on were with you. I searched for you everywhere Lana…"

"But…" Lana started, but Clark placed a finger upon her lips, abruptly stopping her.

"Everywhere I thought you'd be. Paris, New York, not once did it occur to me you'd be in California. I had got a hold of Nell once out there, but she told me she hadn't seen you in years and then quickly hung up on me. Then a little of a year ago, I overheard Chloe having a conversation with someone on the phone and was not hiding it from me very well. Using my hearing, I heard her on the phone with Nell. Chloe asked if you were there, she said no and then Chloe asked for confirmation of your address out there so she could send you a card or something." Clark paused for a minute, thinking of the night he found Lana, "So I went after you Lana. I hadn't cared that years had passed, all I cared about was being near you again. That night, I went to the address I heard Nell give to Chloe and…and I saw you. You looked so beautiful. Absolutely stunning," a tear came to Clark's eye, "you took my breath away, You still do. Before I could make my presence known, I saw a tall guy walk up behind you and wrap his arms around you. You turned around and he kissed you. That was all I could stand before I flew home. I've tried everyday to get that image out of my mind, to forget that I ever saw you. I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at him, and I could tell that he had made you happy…And that's all I really wanted for you, to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness. It looked as if you had moved on and I didn't want to disrupt your new life. I didn't deserve too…you have every right to be in love with…a normal guy." Clark's breathed out, his eyes shut tight, suppressing the pain of seeing Lana in another man's arms.

A hand on the side of his face caused his eyes to open and he saw Lana staring at him with such emotion, "Is that when you started dating Lois?" Clark simply nodded and Lana felt ashamed of herself. Since she had gotten here, she had resented Clark for moving on while she hadn't been able to, when in reality, he had only moved on because he thought she had moved on. The irony of it all was slowly killing her. Her voice was softly spoken and choked with tears, "Clark, I don't want to be in love with a normal guy... I want to be in love with you."

Clark pulled her into him tighter as they still stood in the air floating, "You looked so happy though, and after I've put you through, you deserve to be happy."

"I'm happiest when I'm with you," Lana sobbed against his chest before pulling away to look into his beautiful eyes, "Don't you understand? You are the love of my life Clark Kent, there could never be another you." No longer could she hold back the tears, and so they fell, streaking her lovely face.

Wiping a few stray tears away, Clark smiled, his heart swelling with love and passion for the woman in his arms, "How is that we've only been reunited for about a day and I feel as if I never lost you?"

No longer capable of containing himself, Clark lowered his face towards hers. He felt her sweet breath on his face, and yearned for a taste of her luscious lips. Both dieing with anticipation, he hesitated for only a moment before capturing his lips with hers. His arms tightened around her, and Lana's hands found themselves around Clark's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It was full of passion and hunger…hunger for one another. Searching their souls for the love that was never lost. They didn't break until the need for air became too much and when they did, Lana answered him.

"Because that's what love is."


	11. Chapter 11

Hearing Lana's words, Clark's heart burst with emotions. Needing to feel her lips on his once more, he attacked her by continuously placing soft, gentle, and simple kisses on her tender lips. Tears were spilling from both lover's eyes, mingling with their kisses. Each kiss expressed the desperation, pain, love, and joy both felt. Clark and Lana could taste the saltiness of their tears, but didn't care. All that mattered were their hearts healing and this was the only way to receive it. Lana was finally able to pull away and wipe her own tears away before smiling up at Clark. Her heart was finally healing.

Moments flew by, but neither Lana nor Clark seemed to notice. It was as if all time had ceased. It was just the two of them, floating above the clouds lost in each other's eyes. Lost in each other. Clark felt his heart soaring and he had not felt this high on love in the longest time. Staring into Lana's hypnotizing eyes, he saw a twinkle he hadn't seen in a long time. He saw a smile that he hadn't seen in years, a smile only meant for him. Clark saw the love Lana held for him and he couldn't explain how content he felt.

Lana lovingly smiled at the gorgeous man tightly embracing her. Gazing into the pair of eyes that sent her heart into somersaults, she saw the joy and love they held. The smile on Clark's face spoke volumes in the silence and the rapid beating of his heart let her know he was feeling the same as she. Lana felt a feeling she thought she never would be able to experience again. A feeling she would never be able to put into words. She felt loved as much as she loved back, a love that could never be tainted.

Slowly drifting back down, Clark pushed a stray piece of hair out of Lana's face and behind her ear. Once they landed, he spoke the words his heart was screaming, "I love you Lana Lang."

"I love you too Clark Kent," Lana replied, standing on her tippy toes to get another taste of Clark's beautiful lips. She had gone 6 years without them, and she was determined to make up for it. The kiss was slow and sensual, but enough for them to know the depth of their love, the never ending love they shared.

Ending the kiss, Clark hugged Lana tightly, too afraid to let her go in case he was dreaming, "Lana"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled against his chest. Lana was so content in just being in his arms. God how she had missed this.

"You are the Pop to my Corn, if you know what I mean," Clark laughed, causing Lana to look up at him and giggle herself, "but seriously, I never want to lose you again."

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'm yours forever, you'll never be able to lose me."

Martha and Johnathan stood on the porch watching the young pair in the middle of the driveway. Johnathan had his arms wrapped around his wife and both could see the love emitted from Clark and Lana. "I knew they'd find each other again," Martha whispered, softly crying from her own happiness.

"Jimmy, I need pictures of the Mayor's last press conference, stat," Lois yelled, barely taking her eyes away from the computer screen as she typed. She had hit the jackpot with this story. Reaching for her coffee mug, she sighed when she realized it was empty. "Damn," Lois mumbled with a roll of her eyes, pushing her chair back.

She made her way to the coffee maker and on the way back to her desk, Lois made a pit stop at Clark's desk remembering she needed white out. Fumbling through his top drawer she found what she was looking for, but not before something caught her eyes. Grabbing the old worn photograph, she read the back: **To My Best Friend, the one who holds my heart and always will, no matter what.** Lois flipped the photo over and a sadness she had never felt before overcame her. Staring at the couple in the picture, Lois saw the love shared between them. Clark and Lana were in an embrace, obviously unaware of a picture being taken. They smiled happily at each other, and both of their eyes sparkled. Clark had never looked at her that way, she had never seen his eyes sparkle when they looked into each other's eyes. Then again, Clark never really looked into Lois's eyes at all.

Hastily putting the picture away, Lois quickly walked back to her desk and sat down. Aimlessly fiddling with the pencil in her hand, her mind wondered back to the picture she had just seen. Of course she knew Lana and Clark were once a thing, but damn, it was over 6 years ago! She had really believed Clark had moved on, but did that picture mean anything to him anymore? Why did he have it in a place he could oh so conveniently pull out and look at. Remembering back to this morning, Lois's face dropped when she realized Clark hadn't returned her "I love you." It was hard enough for her to say it to him last month for the first time, and after he had said it to her too for the first time. Since then, he always replied when she told Clark she loved him. He never said it first, but she knew he meant it…didn't he? Lois suddenly felt very stupid, how could she had left Clark with Lana for the weekend?

Flipping open her cell phone, Lois hit the speed dial button and put the phone up to her ear, "Clark, you better answer."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm loving all of your feedback thanks bunches:D**

Clark and Lana stood there for a few moments gazing into each other's love filled eyes before the ring tone "Don't Cha" interrupted them. Clark glanced at his cell phone then back at Lana with a sullen look, "It's Lois." There was no happiness in his voice, only regret, when he spoke her name.

Lana's smile quickly faded and she began to remove her arms from Clark before he tightened his embrace. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest wanting to listen the steady rhythmic thumping of his heart instead of the conversation.

Flipping his phone open, Clark breathed deeply, "Lois, hey…"

"Clark, before you say anything else, I just want to apologize for leaving you this weekend," Clark scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Since when did Lois ever apologize for anything? "…and I'm already missing you! How silly is that? Ok, so it's not silly when you're in love I guess…"

Lana jerked her head away when she heard Lois's shrill voice over the phone and wished she hadn't. It felt like her world had stopped spinning for a moment when she realized Clark was with someone else. Lana didn't doubt Clark's love for her, she could feel with every fiber in her being, but did he love Lois as well? She also began to feel guilty, she couldn't do this to Lois.

"…so I wanted to make it up to you. When you come back tomorrow night I have a surprise for you!…" Not wanting to hear anymore, Lana backed away from Clark, against his disappointment, and weakly smiled before heading for the front porch.

Clark felt Lana moving away and he tried to hold on to her, but he saw the sadness in her eyes. His own sorrow matched hers. Not listening to a word Lois was saying, Clark continued to stare into Lana's eyes. Understanding her silent need, he let her go and watched her slowly walk away.

"Clark?! Are you going to meet me?" Lois's irritated voice sounded through the speaker of his phone.

Shaking his head slightly, Clark absentmindedly responded, "Of course."

"Okay great! I love you."

"Yeah…um, bye," Clark hesitated before closing his phone. Guilt overcame him when he realized he couldn't tell Lois he loved her.

Lana gradually made her way up the steps and was surprised to find the Kent's sitting on the porch swing silently swinging. They seemed to not have noticed Lana while they snuggled together, both set of eyes shut humming to the old love song playing softly on the radio. A smile once again found its home on Lana's face while she watched the older couple, imagining it as her and Clark one day. Deciding not to disturb them, she slipped into the house.

Martha opened her eyes when she heard the screen door closing and glanced in the direction she had last seen Clark and Lana standing together. Knitting her eyebrows in confusion when she found Clark now alone staring into space with his cell phone in hand, Martha decided to go talk to him. Removing herself from Johnathan's embrace she got off of the swing.

"Where are you going honey?" Johnathan asked, continuing to swing. Martha pointed toward Clark and Johnathan immediately understood. Simply nodding, he watched Martha descend the steps and stroll over to Clark.

Clark stood staring out at the farm in deep thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slightly jumping, he turned to find his mom with a loving smile adorned on her face. "Mom, hey."

"Hey Clark," Martha replied, "what's bothering you?"

Shaking his head, Clark inquired, "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

Laughing gently, Martha patted him on the shoulder, "Mother's intuition. That…and I saw you and Lana together and now you are alone."

"Ahh, I see," Clark smiled. He knew there was no use lying to his mom. Martha could read him easier than a book, heavily sighing he began, "Mom…I want to be with Lana," he started, "but…"

"But there's Lois," Martha stated.

"Yeah," Clark took a deep breath and let it out. Why couldn't things ever be easy for him?

"Do you love her?"

"Well obviously I love Lana…"

"No, Clark I was talking about Lois."

"Well I…I," Clark dropped his head and kicked at some gravel, he had to be honest, "No, I don't love her."

"Then go be with Lana, Clark. When I saw the look the two of you were giving each other, I cried because I hadn't seen you that happy in years," Martha acknowledged, causing Clark to bring his head back up at look at her.

"Lois has been great, but I just can't give her the love she wants from me. It belongs to Lana and always has. I just don't want to hurt her," Clark stuffed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. He didn't know what to do, he was so confused.

"Clark, you'll be hurting yourself more if you don't follow your heart. Now I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me right now what your heart wants," Martha affirmed.

Without hesitation, without any delays and without any doubt, Clark answered the one word his heart was screaming, "Lana."


	13. Chapter 13

Lana sat in the Kent's living room staring absentmindedly at the wall in front of her. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Clark and her had talked and they both admitted to still loving each other. But what about Lois? Was Clark going to leave her?

Failing to hear the front door open, Lana was surprised when Johnathan took a seat next to her. Slightly shaking her head to clear her mind, she turned and gave him a bright and very fake smile, "Hey Mr. Kent, I didn't hear you come in."

Smiling fatherly at her, he nodded, "You did seem to have something on your mind. Care to share?"

Lana scrunched her nose in thought and closed her eyes, "It's best if I don't."

"Are you sure about that? A good confession leaves the heart feeling lighter, and it looks like you really need it."

"Am I that transparent?" Lana asked, a small smile on her face. Glancing at Johnathan, she saw him merely nod his head to answer and she let out a soft laugh, "I'm worse than Clark when it comes to fibbing sometimes."

Johnathan chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Letting a peaceful silence come between them for a moment, Johnathan spoke up again, "So I, um, I saw you and Clark out in the driveway together."

Immediately blushing, Lana's head dropped, "I…I don't know what to say really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come back to Smallville to disrupt anyone's life," her voice began to crack and her eyes glistened as emotions began to bubble to the surface. "Honestly all I wanted was to be happy again…" gulping and trying to fight off tears, Lana looked into the older man' face, "I wanted to be whole again. I'm sorry if you hate me now. I know Lois and Clark are together, I should have never kissed him. I just…I just couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry"

Seeing the tears that began to fall, Johnathan quickly embraced the young girl and patted her gently on the back. "There's nothing to be sorry for Lana" he reassured her, "never be sorry for being in love. It's what makes you happy and whole."

"Yeah, but I'm in love with a man that no longer is mine," Lana cried harshly on his shoulder, letting her emotions pour out.

"Lana, you've always held Clark's heart. That's one thing I am sure of. My son fell in love once and only once. From the moment he laid eyes on you, no other girl stood a chance. I've never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you. Now understand this, I'm not big on mushy things, but when I saw you and Clark out there, my heart warmed and I couldn't picture any other woman being my daughter. All you have to do is stop worrying," Johnathan spoke with an emotion laced in his voice that Lana had never heard before.

Pulling away and rubbing her nose and wiping her eyes, Lana sniffed, "But what about Lois? You guys all seem to love her so much, I don't want to come in between."

"Lana, you could never do that," Johnathan laughed, raising an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "all I want is for my son to be happy and I know that he truly is when it comes to you. And I'm sure if you let him, Clark will be yours again. After all, he wants to be whole again too."

Johnathan left Lana sitting on the couch to mull around her thoughts some more when he heard Martha calling his name from outside, probably wondering where he'd gone. When she heard the screen door open and close, Lana looked over shoulder expecting to see Johnathan again, but instead was met with the most beautifully piercing pair of eyes staring right at her.

Without a word, Clark walked into the living room ad then crouched in front of Lana, grasping her small hands with his. Lana's tore her eyes away from him and tried to act like the antique lamp in the corner of the room had her attention.

"Lana," Clark's voice pleaded, "please look at me."

Breathing in deeply, Lana slowly turned her head. Looking at his gorgeous face, Lana knew her feelings for this man would last a lifetime, "Clark," she whispered, "what happens now?"

A look of slight relief flickered over Clark's face. At first he had feared Lana was going to say they couldn't be together, but now she had put the ball in his court, giving him the choice, and he already had his mind made up. "What happens now? Well, I was thinking somewhere along the lines that you and I get back together and live happily ever after," he laughed, half joking, half serious. "I love you Lana, and I want to be with you."

"But Lois, she…" Lana started, trying to look away from Clark. He was too quick though, and grabbed her chin gently, keeping her from turning.

Interrupting her, Clark stared straight into Lana's eyes, sending chills down her spine, "Lois doesn't capture my heart the way you do. I don't get weak in the knees every time I see her and I don't imagine growing old with her. I don't have dreams about Lois, and I don't…I don't love Lois."

"You don't love her?" Lana asked, joyful tears silently trickling down her cheeks.

Clark shook his head, "No I don't. I love only one woman and that's you Lana. I believe in us Lana, all I need is for you to believe also. We can make it this time."

"I do, I do believe in us," Lana smiled before wrapping her arms around him, "Did you talk to Lois about any of this at all when she called?"

"No, not yet, but I will first thing tomorrow when I go back to Metropolis," Clark pulled away from Lana and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Everything is going to be fine."

"I just don't want Lois to hurt because of us," Lana admitted.

Earnestly, Clark held Lana's hands once again and said, "She might a little, but I just don't want to hurt myself anymore by putting others happiness before mine. Lois is a strong woman, she will get over it, but I know for a fact that if I couldn't be with you, the hurt I'd feel would be a thousand times worse." Clark's face then lit up with a bright smile and he jumped to his feet, bringing Lana with him. His entire tone changed and his Kent smile turned on a little charm, "Now, Miss Lang. I understand you haven't been in these parts for quite awhile. How bout I take you out on a date?"

Lana laughed whole heartily and beamed up at Clark, "A date huh?"

"Yup, the Carnival is in town this weekend. I haven't been to it in years. It just didn't seem right going without you since it was pretty much our tradition to go together."

"The Carnival? Oh, I've missed it so much! It's definitely a date then," Lana giggled, beginning to feel like her old teenage self again when Clark had asked her out for the first time. It was also then that a strange feeling overcame her. Like she knew everything was going to turn out ok. Things might be a little rough with a Lois, but other than that, everything was going to be just fine.


	14. Chapter 14

Lana and Clark walked toward the brightly lit fair ground hand-in-hand, both feeling slightly nervous. For both of them it felt like their first date all over again. This time was different though. They both knew it. Secrets were no longer an issue and the love and affection they each held for each other could be seen by merely glancing at them.

Arms swinging gently between them, Clark looked over at Lana, grinning brightly. He couldn't believe he had gone so long without seeing the alluring smile. He'd miss the way her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Being with her again just thrilled him. Before they could reach the ticket booth, Clark felt a slight tug on his arms and he looked at Lana and saw that she was trying to pull him off into a different direction, "Lana, don't you want to get tickets for the rides?"

With a roll of here eyes, Lana continued to pull Clark toward a photo booth instead, "Of course I do, but first I want to get pictures. I want to remember tonight forever."

Leaning toward her, Clark smiled and kissed her full, soft lips, "Ok, but I'm just forewarning you. I'm going to make sure you remember this night forever in other ways."

Lana laughed and pushed Clark away playfully, "Oh yeah? You really think so? We'll just see about that."

Sitting on her couch, watching T.V, Lois tried her hardest from thinking about Clark. He again hadn't told her he loved her. She had even waited a few seconds for him to say it back to her before she hung up! And was it just her, or did Clark seem to sound strange, like he was only half listening. He ALWAYS seemed interested when she talked.

Violently shaking her head, Lois put her head in her hands and sighed. She just couldn't get Clark out of her head. She knew Lana might have a slight impact on him, but she was hoping it wouldn't change Clark's entire attitude toward her and their relationship. Lois had fought hard and long for this relationship to work and right when things were getting easier, Lana Lang decided to reappear.

Her thoughts then began to drift to something Chloe had told her when she first started dating Clark…

"_Lois…Just be careful," Chloe warned, her eyes expressing the worry she held._

_Lois laughed at her younger cousin, "Oh, come on Chloe. What is there possibly to be careful of with Clark Kent? He's…well, he's Smallville. Everything you see is what you get."_

_Chloe shook her head in disagreement and crossed her arms, "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt. I love you both, but I just don't think Clark could give you his all."_

"_Why Chloe? Why do you think it's too hard for a small town, all around good guy to have a relationship with me?"_

"_I don't think that, it's because…"_

"_Because of Lana? Come on Chloe, you can't seriously think he still loves her after all this time," rolling her eyes, Lois put her fingers into quotes and sarcastically commented, "if they were sooo in love like everyone always seems to remind me, then why aren't they together now? Why don't they have a little Clark Jr. and Lana running around, huh? If they loved each other as much as people claim, they would still be together, but they aren't. In fact they haven't even seen each other in like what, five years now is it? It was nothing more than puppy love."_

"_Lois, things aren't that simple. There are some things you don't understand. Clark and Lana aren't together because that's want they really wanted. Some things came up and…" Chloe began, Lois was beginning to seriously irritate her. Chloe knew Clark could never give her his whole heart, when he didn't even have it himself. Lois may have thought it was nothing but puppy love, but Chloe knew the young couple far more and she knew it was the kind of love you only find once in a lifetime. A love that would last a lifetime…no matter what…_

_Not wanting to hear more about the infamous Lana Lang, Lois interrupted Chloe, her voice slightly raised, "Well how about we just stop talking about this. Clark and I are together now. Lana ran off to, to, wherever she is. It' no longer Lana and Clark. It's Lois and Clark. Now, can you just give me a little bit of support here?"_

Angrily getting up from her place on the couch, Lois stomped to her room and grabbed her cell phone from off the couch. Clark hadn't called once since she talked to him, not even to say goodnight. She was just getting ready to call once again. She knew she seemed like the desperate girlfriend and clingy one at the moment. The type of girlfriend she never wanted to be or ever thought she'd be.

She began to dial his cell phone when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Quickly snapping her phone shut, a large smile appeared Lois's face and her heart began pounding in her chest. Maybe that's why he hadn't called yet, he was going to surprise her by showing up a night earlier! Hastily making her way to the door, she stopped right before opening the door and calmed herself. Flipping her hair over her should, she swung open the door.

"Hey!" Lois exclaimed opening the door, but the smile on her face soon turned into a look of confusion when she was met with someone other than Clark, "and…you are not Clark."

The man standing before her had dark hair, was about 6 feet tall and was nicely built. His honey colored eyes were alluring and she had to admit to herself he was a very attractive man, with a deep and sexy voice, "No, no I'm not."

Keeping herself from looking him up and down, she stared straight into his face, "Well, Mr…uh well whoever you are, what can I do for you?"

The man grinned a handsome smile, "I'm looking for a Clark actually. A Clark Kent to be specific. I have some things to talk to him about. I was told I could find him here."

"Normally you can, but he wont be back until tomorrow night. What's your name and I can let him know you stopped by," Lois informed him, curious about the man in front of her.

"It's Johnson, Brent Johnson."


	15. Chapter 15

"Brent?" Lois confirmed, arching an eyebrow, "I'm Clark Kent's girlfriend, so I was just wondering if you'd mind telling me what it is you need Clark for." The reporter side in her was breaking loose. She knew it was Clark's business, but she couldn't help but wonder what this guy was doing here. He obviously wasn't a friend or a contact…

Brent kind of glanced around slightly, beginning to feel that maybe coming to Kansas was a bad idea, "It's rather personal Miss…"

"Lane, Lois Lane," Lois introduced herself, sticking out her hand and strongly grasping Brent's in a handshake.

"Well Miss Lane, that's some shake you got there," Brent chuckled, giving the appealing woman before him a once over with his eyes.

Lois caught this and slightly smirked, "being a General's daughter, you pick up a few things. But like I was saying, nothing is too personal because Clark and I are together. He'll tell me anyway…"

"I don't want to say much, and I don't want to sound sexist, but it's a guy thing," Brent cringed and rubbed his hands together. Hearing that this Lois woman was Clark Kent's girlfriend came as a relief to him. It was going to make getting Lana back easier…Hopefully…

Lois shook her head and cocked her eyebrow a the man standing in her doorway, "I'm sorry…did you just say a guy thing?"

"Yup."

Busting into a fit of laughter, Lois looked at Brent and quipped, "That was the lamest thing I've ever heard…a guy thing? I mean come on."

Brent blushed at Lois's comment, "Yeah I guess it was." He couldn't believe he had said it either, but it was more of a guy thing. Lois probably wouldn't understand why he would want to talk to and ex of an ex, "Well since you are Clark's girlfriend I guess I can just let you tell him what the subject matter is. It's about Lana Lang."

The smile on Lois's face quickly faded and she squinted her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest, "Lana Lang? What about her?"

"Um…well you see, her and I have been together the last few years. Her aunt told me she came out here and I assumed she would probably want to meet up with her high school sweetheart. Knowing that you are dating him puts me at ease, because from what I here they used to be inseparable. I came here to get her back and I wont leave until I do," Brent informed Lois, staring straight into her brown eyes. He had noticed the change in her demeanor and the sour note in her voice when he spoke of Lana. It was the same way he had been whenever he heard the name Clark Kent. Brent had never met the man before, but he just couldn't stand him. All because of Lana. She just couldn't get over some old boyfriend. Over the years he had tried to convince her to move on with him, but she just wouldn't. What did this Kent guy have that he didn't?

Lana's heart of course. Something he had tried his damnest to get, but nothing ever worked. Clark Kent was the only thing that ever really stood between them and Brent loathed him for that. He could always tell when she was thinking about him. Lana wore this look on her face…a look of longing, sadness, and emptiness…

"The key term was USED TO, but you know Brent, I have a feeling you and I are going to get along very well," Lois said grinning madly, "very well indeed."

"CLARK KENT, DON'T YOU DARE!" Lana screamed while Clark tried to tickle her sides. Running away from the fair ground, into an empty field, her sad attempt to get away was futile. Clark grabbed her waist, causing her to stumble backward into him.

Just as he was helping Lana, Clark lost his own footing, sending him flat on his back, with Lana lying on top. Hysterically laughing, she adjusted herself in his arms and looked down at his handsome face. Cocking an eyebrow, Clark smirked, "Now that I got you, I'm never letting go."

Lana brushed her lips against Clark's and seductively whispered, "Good, I don't want you to." Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips against Clark's and massaged his upper lip. Nibbling on it gently, she heard a small moan emit from his throat. She smiled against his lips when Clark's hands began to knead the exposed skin below her shirt. Then his massive hands began to trek upward under her shirt. A pleasant chill spiraled down Lana's back, but it also brought her to her senses. Pulling away, she placed a simple peck on his lips and jumped up.

Clark lay in the grass, with a confused look, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the farm," she replied with half a smile. Clark noticed the slightly frightened look her face wore and was ever more befuddled.

Getting to his feet, Clark brushed off his backside, "Why? Lana what's wrong?"

Lana shook her head, wrapped her arms around Clark and buried her head in his chest. Taking in the smell of his cologne, Lana sighed contently before gazing up into his alluring eyes, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's just…" she gulped and quickly looked down, "it's just I don't want to move so fast you know? We've only been back into each other's lives for a couple of days and things are still kind of complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Well, yeah. You still have Lois to deal with, and I just want to make sure what we are starting here will last. I don't want my heart broken again. I've worked too long to mend it the best I can, and if anything were to ruin the bliss I'm feeling right now…I just don't think my heart can handle it. It' been broken too many times before. I've lost you once and I know what that feels like. I never want to feel that way again."

Bending over, Clark placed a soft kiss on top of Lana's head and gently rubbed her back, "I respect the fact you want to take it slow, and I agree, but I don't want you to worry about the rest of those things. What we are starting is going to last. It's going to last forever. I promise. Nothing, and no one, will keep me from you for now on. Don't forget that I lost you as well, and I never want to feel that way again either. This is a promise I will never break."

Glancing back up at his face, Lana's smile was brighter than the moon. "Never?" She asked.

"Never."


End file.
